Want You Bad
by Shinigami no Kamikaze
Summary: Vidfic-thing to Offspring's "Want You Bad". It's yaoi, 2x3x4 ^_^ ... *nods* yep, I know I'm demented ... Duo and Trowa come to Quatre with a complaint...... please review!


I don't own Gundam Wing, the song 'Want You Bad' (sung by the Offspring... from their new CD... I just got it, can you tell?), or a sense of morality.  
  
WARNING: I rated it R because if you are offened by the word sex, you probably should be leaving now. But, I don't really say anything too horrible, or get graphic, ect. ect. since I suck at writing limes and lemons of all kinds. Anyway, there's also Yaoi...  
  
About the yaoi.. the fic's about 2x3x4... no, that is not a typo. If you don't like it, no one's makin' you read it, so don't flame me about it.   
  
This vidfic was ment for the amusment of all ^_^ I think it's better if you're listening to the song while you read it, or have listened to the song, but whatever. And assume they're singing unless what they say is in "..." Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Want you bad  
by Shinigami no kamikaze  
  
  
  
Quatre spied Duo and Trowa talking together just outside the door to his private den. When they saw him coming, they waved him over.  
  
"Quatre... Duo and I want to have a little talk with you..." Trowa said somberly. Duo nodded. Quatre was a little nervous, but he let them lead him into his own room and sit him down in a chair. He was surprized at how dark his room was, all the lights dimmed down.  
  
  
**music starts**  
  
*Trowa stands right in front of Quatre, points to his head at around the temple*  
  
Trowa: If you could only read my mind,  
you would know that things between us,  
ain't right..  
  
*Duo steps to Trowa's side*  
  
Duo: I know your arms are open wide,  
but you're a little on the straight side.  
  
*the look on Quatre's face makes it clear he doesn't know what Duo was talking about... 'straight' was hardly a word to describe any of them, he thought... and he didn't believe he'd made any passes at any girls recently... or at all in his lifetime... Was that was this was all about?... Duo sighs, Quatre obviously not understanding what he means...*  
  
Duo: I can't lie...  
  
*Trowa and Duo each place a hand on the shoulder of the other, and they lean forward, right in Quatre's face*  
  
Duo and Trowa: Your one vice,  
Is you're too nice!!  
  
*They pull back and the lights brighten all of a sudden. They each spread their arms, pointing to the pink walls, teddy bears, hearts...*  
  
Duo and Trowa: Come around now, can't you see?!  
  
*Trowa pulls the shocked Quatre to his feet*  
  
Trowa: I want you...  
  
*Duo shows the back of his left shoulder, showing a neat little tattoo of a bat-winged demon skull with two scythes crossed behind it, all surrounded by flames*  
  
Duo: All tattooed!!  
  
*lets his shirt cover his tattoo back up*  
  
Duo and Trowa: I want you bad!  
  
*Trowa steps closer to Quatre, his hands clasped over his heart*  
  
Trowa: Complete me..  
  
*Duo slides in front of him, on his knees, whip in his hands, eyes all excited*  
  
Duo: Mistreat me!!!  
  
*The pair get up and start walking toward Quatre as they continue to sing*  
  
Trowa: I want you to be bad  
  
Duo: bad, Bad, BAD, BAAAD!!!!!  
  
*Trowa shoves Quatre back in the chair, Duo grabs one of Quatre's hands and goes outta sight with it, while Trowa leans over Quatre, a hand on each of the armrests*  
  
Trowa: If you could only read my mind,  
You would know that I've been waiting,  
so long...  
  
*Duo's head pops into view, and he looks up at Quatre*  
  
Duo: ...For someone almost just like you,  
  
*Quatre pulls his hand away, and looks with astonishment at his now black fingernails*  
  
Duo: *grins* ...but with additude! *holds up a bottle of black nailpolish*  
  
Trowa: I'm waiting  
  
*pulls Quatre outta the chair again, and leads him out by the hand*  
  
Trowa: So come on...  
  
*Cut to all three of them in a store with lots of teenage girl's clothing. Duo and Trowa glare at Quatre, and each grab one of his hands, dragging him away*  
  
Duo and Trowa: Get outta Clothestime!!  
  
*Duo lets go of Quatre's hand to tug gently on a lock of Quatre's hair*  
  
Duo: Grow out those highlights..  
  
*Quatre wonders what he's talking about, and looks at the offending lock and finds that it's somehow turned the color red. With his free hand he pulls out a compact and examines his now multi-colored hair. While he's doing that, he's oblivious to the fact Duo and Trowa are steering him into a S&M shop*  
  
Trowa: Come around now, can't you see?  
  
*Quatre closes the compact, and he nearly passes out at the sight of a rack of leather collars, chain leashes and handcuffs, but Duo steadies him while Trowa investigates*  
  
Duo: I want you...  
  
*Trowa finds a rather tight, black, little outfit in Quatre's size.*  
  
Trowa: In a vinyl suit!  
  
*Trowa triumphantly shows his find to the others, Duo gives an enthusiastic nod, and then has to hold Quatre up when the Arabian's give out on him. Trowa trades places with Duo*  
  
Duo: I want you bad  
  
*Duo then begins to investigate on his own...*  
  
Trowa: Complicated  
  
*... and stumbles on their video collection!*  
  
Duo: X-rated!  
  
*He pulls out a video, and Quatre, seeing the cover, finally passes out. Both Duo and Trowa were waiting for that to happen, and were both surprized how long the blonde held out. Trowa picks Quatre up in his arms, and starts to leave with him*  
  
Duo and Trowa: I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad...  
  
bad...  
  
*Trowa exits with the unconscious boy, Duo staying behind.. Cut to Quatre's den, where he wakes up in his chair, Trowa stroking his hair.*  
  
Trowa: Don't get me wrong,  
I know you're only being good  
  
*Duo suddenly bursts between them, and looks into Quatre's eyes*  
  
Duo: But that's what's wrong!  
  
*Duo crosses his arms*  
  
Duo: I guess I just misunderstood.  
  
*Duo pulls out a large bag, a leather mask and collar with metal studs sticking out partway at the top of it. The whole thing looks pretty full and is obviously from the S&M place. Quatre shoots up outta the chair, knocking it backwards. There is a long instrumental as Quatre watches them cautiously. Duo walks over to Trowa, opening the bag so he can see, and they whisper some things to each other. As the instrumental draws to a close, they both give Quatre a hungry, lustful look.*  
  
Trowa: I want you.  
  
*Duo sneaks up on Quatre from the side, devilish grin on his face*  
  
Duo: _All_ tattooed   
  
*One of his hands dart out and gives Quatre a little squeeze between his legs, causing him to yip. When Duo lets go, Quatre jumps back.*  
  
Trowa: I want you bad.  
  
*Quatre walks slowly away from the two crazed pilots*  
  
Trowa: Complicated..  
  
*Duo pulls out a copy of the Karma Sutra*  
  
Duo: X-rated...  
  
*There's a soft bump, as Quatre runs outta places to go, back hitting up against the wall.*  
  
Duo and Trowa: I want you bad.  
  
*Trowa jumps, flips, and lands only a couple of inches away from Quatre, looking serious.*  
  
Trowa: I mean it...  
  
*Quatre yelps in surprize as Duo tugs on the right sleeve of his shirt, suddenly appearing at Quatre's side... Quatre starts to wonder just how the hell he keeps doing that... Duo's eyes look desperate*  
  
Duo: I need it!  
  
*Then, at the same time, Duo and Trowa hold out their hands. Trowa offers Quatre the leather mask, Duo offers his whip from the beginning of the song.*  
  
Duo: I want you bad!  
  
Trowa: Bad, bad, bad, bad.. bad,  
  
Duo: Really, really baaad!  
  
**music ends**  
  
  
  
With a shaking hand, Quatre took the items offered to him. Then Trowa showed Quatre a picture. Quatre's eyes nearly popped outta his head. "That's not even possible!!"  
  
Duo looked away, and scratched the back of his head. He said quietly, "Well, with someone who's an acro--" Duo was shut up when Trowa jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.  
  
Quatre's eyes started to get the Zero look, "You two.... without me?!", he demanded.  
  
Trowa and Duo looked at each other, and sweatdropped, wondering if maybe they went a little teeny bit too far, Quatre's look fightening them. Then a whip wrapped around them both, tying Duo and Trowa together. They looked over to see Quatre masked.  
  
"You two.. master bedroom... NOW!!", he cried as he yanked on the whip so it disengaged itself from the two of them, and sent the pair into a tangled mess on the floor.  
  
In unison, Duo and Trowa cried, "YES, SIR!!!!!"  
  
  
~~~end  
  
  
  
  
  
Heh... hope everyone doesn't hate me too much *innocent, meek, little smile* I know I did a crappy job, but I had to do it! The song was calling to me!  
  
.... please review, I really wanna know what you people think *g*  
  
and anyone waiting on a sequel to Crestfallen, I'm still thinking about it... but if I do make one, you'll probably have to wait until next weekend, at least. Sorry...  
  



End file.
